Home Rewritten
by MaraDixen413
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas have been in Foster Care for nearly their entire lives. Whilst John and Mary have only been Foster Parents for a year. Yet one phone call pulls their lives together, creating a bond of chaos. Two newbie Foster Parents and two and one alsmot teenager, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Mary Winchester looked down at her hand in disgrace, noticing that again she'd bitten her nails down to the quick out of nervousness. It was a nasty habit, one her mother had tried with all her might to break, yet here she was again. She wanted to curse Mike over the phone for working her up so much, the last thing she needed right then was a phone call with kids attached to it, kids she knew she couldn't even fathom being able to handle.

"I'm sorry Mike," She sighed, wiping her nails over her jeans, "but three!? I can't, not on such short notice?"

Over the line she could hear Mike's long exhausted sigh, the one that sounded much too old for a guy barely out of collage. She could hear papers being ruffled, and the muffled movements of the phones being switched between ears. Low curses she wasn't meant to hear.

"Please Mary, it's not fair to ask I know, but I'm at a brick wall here? If you don't take them, they'll be split up, and I know for a fact one is headed for a group home because we can't place him anywhere else?"

Well that little note wasn't very helpful for the kids case, yet Mike was a newbie, almost as much as she and John were themselves. Yet it gave Mary a little comfort to at least know what was in store.

"What is he, some kinda thug?"

It was meant as a joke, but Mike only humphed over the line, sinking her heart a little deeper into her chest.

"He's not a thug, not if you ask me? He's just a kid, not even sixteen yet."

She leaned her hip against the counter, letting her eyes roam freely as she let her mind mull over Mike's plea. She hated it, she absolutely hated it. The fact that she knew she couldn't just take in every random kid tossed their way. She'd take them all if she could, but so far she and John had only fostered small children, and none of them had been exactly easy. The waters were deep and they'd barley stuck in their toes.

"What happened to their last placement?" She wondered, three kids all the sudden without homes was just wrong? How could people even let that happen.

Mike stuttered a moment, before answering reluctantly. "Its my new case, their last worker didn't exactly do a in depth exam before placing the kids. The oldest reported them for drugs, and sure enough, found it in the medicine cabinet next to the kid's freaking toothbrushes."

She wanted to hang up and toss the phone across the room right then and their, just tell Mike their was simply no way they could swing it, give good and reasonable details as to why they were a horrible fit, until...

"Tell me about them."

"The oldest Castiel just turned sixteen, and Dean's fifteen, and Samuel's eleven. Samuel and Dean are biological brothers, and the pair seemed to have taken Castiel in as a third, its common with the younger kids, and trust me these kids have stuck through a lot together. I can tell you more when I see you tomorrow.." He slowly trailed off the sentence, giving Mary the chance for his words to sink in.

"Tomorrow!"

Nothing but silence, Mike hoping and praying on the other end. Mary ran a hand through her bangs, sucking in a deep breath, wondering how in the world she was going to explain to John the predicament she'd just got them into. Three boys, two teenagers and one not so little kid?

"There are no other options?" Mike said quietly, one last feeble attempt at winning her over.

Finally after a few more moments of hesitation, Mary groaned loudly over the line, "Tomorrow Mike, and you owe me!"

He didn't say anymore but a quick 'got it' before hanging up before she could change her mind, smart man. She let the phone slip from her fingers onto the counter, wrapping her arms around herself, as the kitchen was suddenly very big. She breathed in deep and held it, as the sound of the Impala pulling in the driveway filled her ears.

She pushed up off the counter, plastering a wide smile onto her face. It was time to tell John that he'd better clear his schedule, because they both had their work cut out for them.

* * *

 ***Rises from the death like Mary frigging Winchester***

 **Hey guys, long time no see... please don't kill me. I've been M.I.A for a really freaking long time, a think an entire season of supernatural and at least half of the walking dead. I missed this, and I've been writing a lot in between my chaotic absences, I just haven't posted anything...**

 **Well like my train wreck of a life, its time to get my writing back on track. I'm going to rewrite the home series, under this new forum, but I'll leave the old stories up for nostalgia purposes, yet with these new stories things might be tweaked a little. Things will add up more and hopefully my writing and grammar has improved. I have a few little plot tweaks and things to add, to make the series more realistic and less melodramatic and more real dramatic, plus one major thing I'm changing, is the whole thing will be written in third person pov. It's just so much easier to writing in with a huge cast of characters like I've accidentally accumulated. That way, characters like Meg and Cas and Mary won't get left out of the spot light as has happened in recent times. Please tell me what you think and follow. The characters are still the same and overall is the story, just some things that in my opinion that I could have done better will be changed. Like seriously, twelve year old me needed to quit watching less of my moms soup operas and more shall we say, stimulating and realistic crap.**

 **Sorry for the long note, but bummer, I like to talk so their will probably be more in the future.**

 **~ Mara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

* * *

The world outside passed by in a blur, big white houses and minivans, kids playing in the yard with wooded fields in the back. They were in Suburban Hell.

He'd seen movies about this place, heard the rumors. Dean was a skeptic, he followed the ancient saying of, guilty until proven innocent.

Beside him, Sam fought with the space he'd been given, squished between himself and Castiel on the other side. He had his backpack sitting on his feet, because he insisted on carrying with him, so not to lose any of his books, and had one spread out over his lap, the pencil he kept behind his ear the whole ride was in his hand, and scribbling away furiously as the world around them moved.

Dean looked over and tried to see what the little boy was writing, but Sam had developed some of the best hand writing his teachers had ever seen for such a little kid. That meant to Dean it was too small to see from just looking over someones shoulder. So instead, he decided to find the book he could read, and leaned over to peer under his baby brothers shaggy bangs hiding his eyes.

"What are ya thinking Sammy?"

Sam's eyes flickered up from the page to meet his, deep dark hazel eyes that had that puppy dog look to them.

"I'm thinking.. I'm thinking they might be serial killers," He answered reluctantly, and only loud enough for Dean to hear.

A smirk etched its way onto Dean's face, green eyes rolling at the little boy's question.

"Their not serial killers Sammy, I promise."

At that, Sammy's puppy dog complex gave way, and relief washed over his face, he'd believe anything Dean told him, he could tell him that the Lock Ness monster was real, and after a little research Sam would have them booked to Ireland.

"This sucks," He sighed, puffing his bangs out of his eyes as he raised back up. Resting his shoulder against Dean's. Still clutching his pencil so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

The whole situation sucked, and it burned Dean up inside thinking that they could be heading into a another crack den of all things. The last placement was just a low blow for even them? They hadn't even tried to hide the obvious problems. The crisis could have been averted, at least in Dean's mind, if only they had looked a little harder.

"We'll be okay, right Cas?" Dean asked, seeking his other brother for back up.

But Cas sat with his eyes spaced out on the window, following something invisible that only he could see. He did that a lot, and more and more whenever they had to move from somewhere. But at the sound of Dean's voice the other boy snapped to attention, looking over a little bleary eyed, wondering what he'd missed?

It was funny to Dean, who only smirked again and let his eyes wonder to the front of the car where Mike and another lady sat. "Never mind Cas."

He was just happy Mike, the new guy with their file, had placed them together. He was sure he was headed for a home, and Sam would probably get fostered with some wack job who was gluten free, and Cas would likely get stuck with some freaks when they found out he was religious.

They needed to stick together, and that's why this placement needed to work. No matter how bad things might get. And since nobody in their right mind took in kids like them, just out of the kindness of their hearts, their had to be something fishy going on.

"Maybe their just normal people, who don't know what their getting into?" Cas wondered aloud, finishing Dean's thought for him. Cas had a funny habit about him, he was a mind reader of sorts. He could tell things, see things. He just knew things. And he especially knew Dean.

It sent a chill down his spine, and freaked him out just a smidgen more each time he did it.

Dean leaned over Sam so he could talk quietly to the other boy, under the ears of the social workers up front.

"We're gonna be careful, just like all the other times. You know the drill."

Cas did know the drill, and Dean knew he hated it with a passion. The drill was each kid played apart in the test, to see how long it took to drive the parents insane. Sam was the cute one, he played the favorite to keep himself out of the fire, Cas was quiet and responsible, that was just an added plus to the cute one. But then there was himself, and everyone at the agency knew Dean Winchester had a system, one called behavior problems and a bad attitude. He pushed the adults to their very limits, to make sure they weren't the kind that would snap and end up hurting his brothers.

Despite Sam's protest it was Mike who pushed Dean back into his seat. He hadn't noticed the guy lean over into the back, and he hadn't noticed the car stop either.

"We were just talking?" Dean shrugged, looking over at Cas for help, who nodded in agreement. Sam on the other hand just stared at his hands.

Mike watched them carefully, hesitantly nodding and pulling back into his own seat, opening the door and climbing out the other side. Out of view long enough for Dean to toss a glare in his older brothers direction.

The doors opened, from only the outside encase some kid decided to opt out early. Dean grabbed the sleeve of Sam's too big flannel shirt and tugged him along outside on his end, and Cas climbed out the other.

Dean's boots hit the pavement with a thump, followed by the clap of Sam's sneakers. Then the jingle of the chains on the combat boots Cas had borrowed from the over night place they had been in the night before. They didn't exactly match the trench coat and star wars shirt, but they went along with the mess of black hair Cas had stuck up in all directions on his head.

Dean looked up at the large house they'd parked in front of, two stories and painted a crisp white. It had a white picket fence and flowers planted all around the yard. In the back he could see some kind of big tree, and the same stretch of woods and fields behind the house. The place looked like it had come straight out of the catalogue, and Dean wasn't sure how he should take that? But there were no bars on the windows, so he'd be willing to give it a chance.

"Dean this place is huge," Sam said aloud in awe, before Dean had the chance to stop him. He glanced over at Mike who stood off to the side, looking slightly proud of himself. Dean hoped he had something to be proud of, or else they would be screwed.

"Come on Cas, lets get the bags. Sammy, stay close to me."

With just a simple order Cas was on the other side of the car with Mike, opening up the trunk, and Sam had his hand wrapped around Dean's wrist, still staring wide eyed at the house behind them. It was what Sam had always wanted, a real nice house with hopefully a real nice family inside. And Dean hoped his baby brother wasn't about to get crushed.

Mary had just finished making the bed, when the low rumble of an engine filled her ears. It was by no means as loud as the Impala, but she'd been listening carefully all day. Anxiously waiting, for the first impression to hurry up and be over with. They always seemed so daunting, but there was one thing Mary did not agree with was, first impressions are the most important, sure they were big, but not the most important

She smoothed over the blue and red bed spread one more time, looking over the room once more. Skimming for any little detail out of place. When she was finally satisfied, she rushed down the stairs, meeting John at the bottom. He was drying his hands on a dish towel, having just finished the last of the dishes.

"You done?" Mary asked, peeping outside through the curtains. Sweeping the road before landing on a silver car with the cps badge stamped on the side.

"Just finished," John answered, peering out through the same curtains over her head.

He spotted the boys clambering out the car and onto the sidewalk, one wearing a large leather jacket with spiky blond hair, a younger one hanging onto him with darker hair and a flannel shirt, and lastly one came around the side wearing a long tan coat, a mop of dark hair on his head that stuck up in all directions. An odd group of kids alright?

The spiky haired one helped Mike unload the car, throwing two large bags over his shoulder and snuffing Mike when he tried to help, all while the little one grasped on to whichever older ones coat he could without getting in the way.

"The little guy and the blond are the brothers," Mary murmured to herself, loud enough for John to hear. He nodded, even though that was obvious. Besides their looks the two had an air about them, even from all the way in the house.

He pulled Mary away from the window, not wanting the boys to walk in and find them spying. He kept her hand in his, and he squeezed it gently in reassurance. He was nervous too, but this was Mary, almost anything sent her into shock. She'd been like this for every placement they'd been given, from the moment of arrival to the last goodbye.

They made it to the hall and opened the door as they climbed the steps, Mike and another women with blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail, and the boys trailing behind. John couldn't tell which of the older boys was in fact the oldest, the blond was a couple centimeters taller than the one with dark hair. The dark haired one watched him carefully, with cold blue eyes. The blond had bright green, that he had cut into slits staring at his boots, and the little one tugging on his sleeve had eyes the same, but with touches of hazel seeping around the middle. Each looked older in their eyes than they appeared, and he guessed time would tell.

"Hey Mike," Mary's voice came, breaking him from his thoughts. She moved out the way, so Mike and the women could step inside, then quietly coaching the boys in after them. The trio stood awkwardly still on the porch, hesitant to come inside and lose their only means of escape. John had felt that way during the marines, when he was sent to his bunk and unsure of how to act among the other men, or boys really, his age.

It was a funny thing to compare them too, but he couldn't help but think of the older too as almost soldiers, the way they both stood straight with their heads up, eyes flickering around and getting a feel for the territory. In their faces he could see the anxiety, cleverly hidden, but still there.

The younger on the other hand, he still had that childishness to him. He didn't seem able to hide his worries like the older ones, and all he could do was stare back an forth between himself and Mary, who was trying hard to focus on what Mike was saying, and watch the boys all at the same time.

"-Castiel," Mike said, nodding to the tan coat and messy hair, "and that's Dean," the older blond, "and finally Samuel."

At the sound of his name the younger one made a sound of protest, tugging on his older brothers too big leather jacket. Dean, rolled his eyes, but spoke anyway.

"His name is Sam, and his is Cas."

John caught a glance at Mary, who was watching Sam intently. She had a little spark in her eyes that John knew was trouble, it meant right away, having only seen the kid a few seconds, she was gonna have a hard time letting go. And he could see why, Sam was slowly beginning to get a hold of him self, and the anxiety was being replaced slowly by curiosity and something reminding him of stubbornness. Not even five minutes and he could tell this was going to an experience.

* * *

 **So I sort of morphed from Mary's pov to John's at the end there, I hope I made the cut clean. Anyway that's the next updated chapter, nothing much had really changed yet from the original but if you've read the original you should see it the next couple of chapters. Plus besides just making the old stuff better I'm hoping to add in a few new things, things I'd thought after the story was already finished and I hadn't gotten to write.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Warning: Spoiler alert for final at end note. Read with caution.

The boys were settled on the couch by Hanna, the women, and John had already ushered Mike into the kitchen to talk, but Mary couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from their faces.

Sam was transfixed with the television screen, and leaned into Dean's side, with his thumb nail in his mouth. Castiel's eyes were on the far wall, lost in thought.

But Dean's eyes were on her, silent cold eyes that followed her into the kitchen and stayed until the door closed, and even then she could feel his gaze through the wood. She couldn't tell if it was a threat, or fear, or both? He didn't scare her exactly, more so Mary was more scared for him.

She could still hear it, that thought echoing through her mind.

You're not a mother anymore.

Dean and his brother were different than any of the other little children she fostered, the ones who'd only stayed a short time before being reunited with their families. These boys, they had nobody, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but she wanted to be their somebody.

And if she couldn't win Dean over, she wouldn't even try with the others.

"Mary?"

John's voice broke through her dread filled thoughts, pulling her back into the kitchen were her husband and social worker sat waiting for her. She worked a smile onto her lips, and moved to take a seat beside John, so she sat across and facing Mike, who was pulling three large files from his brief case.

"Normally its just a drop off and go, but I didn't get to fill you in on much yesterday," He said, spreading the files out in front of them. The boys names were scrawled over the front in messy handwriting, Castiel Novak, and Samuel and Dean Colt.

"I'm guessing you'll want to read these in your spare time?"

John nodded, before speaking, "What can you tell us now? What's their history, short version."

Mike frowned, forehead creasing and he worried his bottom lip.

"Castiel is the oldest, sixteen. We found him outside a bus stop with his brother Gabriel when he was three."

"He has a brother?" Mary prodded.

"He aged out of the system this year, and seems to have vanished off the radar. But he and Castiel haven't spoken to each other in about two years now, visits got to hard with Castiel always moving and Gabriel always having his privileges taken away."

Mary bit her tongue, not wanting to give away her thoughts just yet, on how she didn't exactly see being able to see your brother as a privilege, it seemed more like an entitlement. Siblings were entitled to see each other as long as they were both willing.

"As for Dean, his mother died in a fire when he was four, and Samuel just a baby. Their father roamed around for about a year, living in motels and neglecting them both for days at a time, searching for the 'demon' that murdered his wife. Until one day he didn't come back, and the boys were left alone for an entire week until we finally got wind of it."

Mary wasn't sure what emotion she was feeling the strongest, mostly sadness. She knew what it was like to lose a parent, and to have another slowly drift away. But to be so young when it happened. Then disgust and hatred and pity all wrapped into a knot for their father, the man obviously had some sort of mental break?

"Where's their father now?" John asked.

"He spent two years in prison for child neglect, it was supposed to be four but he was let out early on parole, as long as he checked himself into a hospital for a physiatrics evaluation. He did, and stayed their for another couple of months. When he got out, instead of looking for the boys, he just fell off the earth. Tough luck these kids have?"

"No kidding?" Mary scoffed.

"How about school?"

Thank goodness for John, Mary thought, she'd be the one forgetting all the important questions if not for him.

"Ah-?" Mike muttered, flipping through his papers, flashing a sheepish smile in apology, "Like I said I'm new.. Um, here!"

He pushed the papers over to John, and she watched his eyes fluttered down the , mouthing words.

"Castiel is a good student, a mix of grades as you can see," Mike narrated, "and Samuel is normally at the top of his class."

"Dean's don't look too hot?" John asked, glaring down at the file.

"He's smart, don't let him fool you, he barely pays attention in class and refuses to do any homework. He purposely fails any marks you see, and only ever does enough to get by. It's apart of his system you see."

"System?" She smirked, only to have it die at the serious expression masking Mike's face.

"Dean has it in his head everyone has a snapping point, and he's made his life's mission to find it in anyone willing to take them all in. He's been duped too many times, and he doesn't like being off his guard. He doesn't like getting hurt..."

Mike's sentence slowly trailed off, before he bit his lip and sighed, and Mary couldn't help but wonder if there was more he wasn't telling them. It would all come in time she supposed, that's what all the foster care sites told her. There was no telling what the boys had seen?

Dean's eyes kept on being drawn to the closed kitchen door. He wondered what Mike was telling them, telling them about him. It gnawed on his mind, as seconds ticked off, slowly but surely.

"Are you okay Dean?"

Sammy was looking up at him, giving Dean his best encouraging smile, dimples on display.

"Sure squirt, just the jist of all this, again," he sighed, running his hand over his face to smooth any tiredness away.

Sam nodded thoughtfully, leaning over and resting his head against Dean's arm.

"When we leave here, do you think Mike will have another place for us?" He asked, this time glancing between both Dean and Castiel. Cas only shrugged his shoulders, leaving Dean to ease his fears. The truth was, Dean didn't think Mike would be able to. He could feel the thread getting thinner and thinner as the years progressed. They were getting too old, much too old.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Sam would be ripped away from him, who knows where the kid would end up? Cas would be sent somewhere crazy, where the freaks went, and himself. Dean knew where he was going, nobody wanted a hood.

"Dean-"

Castiel spoke as the kitchen door opened, and the adults smiling faces appeared. Mike looked around for a moment, searching for Hanna who'd gone to have a smoke outside.

"She stepped out," Cas said, so not to give the women away. It was frowned upon for case workers to smoke or dip, at least on the job. Dean didn't care, neither did Cas, and Sam would only be sure to warn them of the effects. But none of them were snitches.

Mike nodded, a frown line creasing his forehead. Mike wasn't a moron.

"So boys," Mike began, "I wish you the best of luck, I'll be back soon to check on you, okay?"

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his card, leaning down and handing it to Sammy.

"You need anything, call me. Got it?"

Sammy chirped a yes sir, and Cas nodded, and Dean fidgeted with the bracelets tied around his wrists. The skin underneath itching, anxiety pulsing through his veins. He couldn't decide if he needed to take a chance with this or not, these people were just too good to be true?

"See ya guys."

With that, John left to show Mike the door, leaving them standing in the living room with Mary. She had her hands clasped together and a smile on her face. Dean couldn't help but feel a little more sure, her eyes were warm and bright blue, and her face was full of smile lines. She looked tired, but every adult seemed tired to him.

"Why don't I show you guys around, huh?"

Cas stood up, so Dean followed, keeping Sam close to his side. Mary's grin seemed to widen, as she led them through the door she'd just previously came through. The kitchen was there, and there wasn't anything special about it, it looked like every other kitchen. It was clean and smelled good, there were curtains on the windows, open so the sun could shine in.

Every time he came to a place like this memories flashed across his eye lids when he blinked, memories of a women with light eyes and light hair. He blinked, and then he opened them, and there stood Mary.

"You guys can come down here whenever you like, foods free for the taking. We got stuff to cook, or to microwave, some ready to eat from the wrapper?"

She had her hands closed as she paced around the room, sometimes pointing to a cabinet or a drawer. But mostly they stayed folded, wringing them out like a dish rag, nervously twisting her wedding band around her finger. Dean never could understand why they all got so worked up, the good ones who cared what he thought. It made him feel a little better, at least for now.

"Do you have bananas?" Sammy asked quietly, still standing shielded by both his and Cas's arm.

Mary's grin widened, and just like Dean figured she'd already fallen under his spell. He looked down at Sam, shaggy brown hair that curled around the nape of his neck, big eyes and dimples. He played adults like fiddles.

"You like bananas, I can have John pick some up on the way home tomorrow?"

Sam nodded, smiling. Thoughts of leaving again gripped his mind, and it would be like this until the day came.

"Let's go upstairs, and I'll show you guys your rooms."

Dean nodded, happy he'd get to drop the bags he'd been lugging since they left the living room. His shoulder ached steadily, shooting dulled pains up into his neck and down his spine. That's what happened when you don't get any sleep, and spend the next five hours crammed in the back seat with Box of Rocks and Wiggle worm.

Mary opened opened another door that led them back into the hall, where the staircase sat at the end. As they climbed Dean couldn't help but let his eyes trail along the walls, where the Winchester's had photographs hung in neat straightened frames, shiny smiling faces glaring at him from behind the thin glass.

They'd already made the introductions, or so Dean had thought. He picked out John and Mary Winchester amongst others, but in almost all of pictures with the two of them, there sat another person in the middle. A little boy, very little, with blond hair and green eyes. A little mixture of the couple he'd met moments earlier and one he followed now.

He wanted to ask where he was, but swallowed the words when he figured the kid was at school or something. Just the thought of school grabbed his mind away from he boy and buried it under fears of highschool.

"Mine and John's room is the last one on the left. I made up all the guest rooms, so one of you will have to share, I hope that's okay?"

Before Dean could answer Castiel beat him to the punch, "We'll all share, one room."

He said it almost coldly, but Dean knew he hadn't meant too, but Mary didn't know that. Hurt flashed across her face for the briefest of seconds, only to be masked with another thin smile. And her hands dropped to her sides.

"That's fine, I can have John move the other bed into the bigger room? Okay?"

"That's great," Dean nodded, hoping to ease the women a bit. "Cas just meant, well, we always share?"

He didn't want her to be mad at Cas, he couldn't risk it.

They followed her down the hall to the last door beside her own room, a bright red door with "Boys" painted in crooked letters. Dean figured the room had been used by little kids in the past, but that didn't make it any less interesting. Then Mary twisted the knob and opened it up, revealing crisp white walls, decorated with empty frames and black shelves filled with books. A bunk bed sat in the corner, a red blanket on one and a blue on the other. With black pillows. There were two black dressers, and a closet with a door, and the windows had functional blinds.

Dean felt Sammy squeeze his hand, his little brother no doubt had his eyes on the titles spines of the books lining the walls. Cas looked around with wide eyes, the hint of a smile twitching on his lips. And even Dean himself felt his heart beat a little faster.

He cursed silently under his breath, these people weren't gonna be easy.

"Like it?" Mary asked hopefully from behind them.

"Yes ma'am!" Sammy grinned, showing off all his teeth as he grinned. Any fear he'd once possessed was long behind excitement and curiosity. Still there, but buried shallow beneath.

"Those frames wont be empyy for long, if youd like we can go to the mall and pick out some posters and things, maybe some banners-"

Dean looked over at Mary, her eyes glowing as she spoke to Sam and Cas, seeming genuinely happy they liked the room. Maybe, he figured, she was cool, he'd give her a chance. But the waters were deep, and they'd barely stuck in their toes.

GUYS. GUYS. THAT FINAL. I CAN'T EVEN.

My condolences for my dear fandom, and for our beloved Castiel, and Crowley, and Rowena... Even though I'm still in denial.

P.S I knew we should have killed the freak when we had the chance.

P.P.S That parellel at the end was on purpose, I didn't want you guys to think I was being redundent too much so just a disclaimer.

Please review this chapter, its slow but I just wanted to get it out and comment on the final, that ripped out my heart and threw it to the ground and then stomped on it.

Carry on.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean let the bags he was holding drop carelessly to the floor, the contents inside nothing but clothes, and some cash and pictures. Sammy released his wrist, darting over to the book, eyes bright as he read over the many titles.

"There are all kinds!" He said happily, plucking one from the shelf and situating himself in the floor.

Cas moved out of the corner of his eye, the older boy took a seat on the bed, and gazed around the space they'd been given. Cas's face was almost always blank. He wasn't like Sam, who Dean could read easily. Cas was mystery, and Dean couldn't say that didn't bother him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, it was the only way he'd get anything out of him.

"What are you?" Cas countered, as Dean crouched down to unzip the bags. He wanted to stay for awhile, just to see if maybe Mike could line up some other placements. He'd just have to stretch his system thin, drive them insane sparingly, he thought with a grin.

"I'm thinking, we haven't been here five minutes so let's not change our names," He said, something cold edging his voice.

Cas just clenched his jaw, before moving down into the floor to help Dean unpack.

Cas sifted through the clothes carefully, sorting all their jumbled things into separate piles, and Dean simply dumped his bag into the floor, rooting through to find his tee-shirts. He was shaking out a pair of jeans, when a little plastic bag tumbled out onto the floor between his knees, stopping Dean cold.

He picked it up, opening it up and leafing through the contents, feeling his chest swell when his eyes set on a pair of soft blue eyes.

"Hey Sam-"

"Mom!"

His little brother abandoned what ever book he'd been looking through, to drape himself over Dean's back, peering at the photo over his shoulder.

It was the only photo Dean had managed to keep over the years, and he'd thought it had finally lost it for good. It was of their mother, and their father, but Dean had ripped him out. She looked funny, hugging the jagged edge of the picture where his twelve year old self had tore it impulsively, dropping the crumbled half in the trash. He wasn't sure if he regretted it or not, but it didn't matter, as long as he still remembered what she looked like.

"I just grabbed everything, we were in a rush? Must have gotten lost in the old shirts." Cas said, watching the both of them, eyes dull.

Dean looked up at his brother, and smiled, a real smile. Cas knew more than anyone how much the picture meant to him and Sam, and Dean knew how much Cas wanted one of his own. But Cas couldn't remember his mother, not at all even though he'd only been a year younger than Dean himself.

"Thank you Cas," Sammy said, slipping off Dean and tumbling over dramatically to the floor, splaying out to stare at the ceiling.

"Okay, enough mush, help me stuff this crap into the dresser- Sam, hand this in the closet where nobody'll see it."

The little boy took the picture, hopping up to do as he was told. Then Cas helped him split up the dresser drawers, between the three of them they had seven shirts and five pairs of jeans. Dean and Cas shared some of their clothes, being the same size, and sometimes Sam could wear their shirts if it was tied in the back.

When he was done he laid down in the floor, his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling as Sam had a few moments ago. He took a deep breath, letting his eyes slip closed. He was so tired, he hadn't gotten a wink in two days. Little brothers with nightmares, foster care fall through, new social workers.

"Dean?!"

But peace never lasted long with their brood.

"What S'm" He grumbled, but that didn't hinder Sam any.

"I left my notebook downstairs, on the couch..."

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes, and instead lifted himself up, dusting off the back of his jeans.

"Be right back," He sighed.

Sam nodded, as Dean let himself out into the hall, carefully so nobody would hear. He wasn't nervous, not Dean Colt. Or at least that's what he told himself.

He didn't want to go down there alone, but his pride was too big to drag Sam and Cas away from their temporary safe spot. It was part of the rutuine to stay in their room all day, scope it out, unpack, take a nap. Leaving notebooks in the living room were not part of the plan.

Down stairs he could hear John and Mary's quiet mumerung, they were in the kitchen unfortunately. Meaning he'd have to walk right through.

He sighed and excepted his fate, biting his cheek and trudging down the stairs. They were at the kitchen table and when he turned the corner the talking ceased, both of their plastic smiles turned in his direction. He couldn't understand the need every had to smile for the first few days whenever one of them entered the room.

But none the less he gave them a smirk, and nodded to his destination.

"Sammy forgot his notebook, I'm just grabbing it for him."

John nodded and Mary stood up from her seat, "Need any help?"

Before she even finished the sentence he was backing towards the door, shaking his head.

"I got it."

With that he darted away, pretending he hasn't noticed how her smile faltered. Maybe she had just wanted to talk to him? It wouldn't be the first time they found a good placement. But somehow it never lasted.

In the living room he spotted Sam's notebook peeking out from the couch cushions. Covered in permanent marker and duck tape, pages clumped together with paper clips. Already he could tell his baby brother would be that lawyer he dreamed about. Defending people like them, who got the bad end of the deal.

He snagged it, and looked down at the cover, with 'Sam' written in bold scraggly letters on the cover.

"Find it, Dean?"

He snapped his head around to see Mary standing behind him, her sudden appearance sending a jolt through his nerves. People sneaking up on him always made a sick feeling knot up in his stomach, anxiously preparing him for something awful.

"Geez Mary," He snapped, his words working quicker then his brain, "You don't have to follow me I got it?"

She flinched slightly, surprise he guessed, before her face was masked with disappointment, sending a pang of guilt through Dean's chest.

He ducked his head and shoved by her, passing a questioning John in the kitchen and bounding up the stairs.

He ground on his teeth the entire time, silently cursing himself. Looks like his system was started a little bit earlier than he'd anticipated.

SPNSPNSPN

 ** _Sorry if this chapter is a little rushed u got kinda busy but I did my best. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Nothing had really happened or changed yet but this first story is pretty rock solid, most changes will take place in the newer ones._**

P. S Line breaks are not working and I've only now noticed it. I apologize for sloppy presentation.


	5. Chapter 5

_There was no room to move, his knees touched his chin and his shoulders pressed against walls. Darkness shrouded him, it filled every corner, every nook. The only light came seeping in through a crack under the door, spilling into his feet.  
_

 _He dug his fingers into his hair, pressing his palms against his ears too hard, trying to muffle the sounds seeming to echo around him. Louder and louder, mixing with his heart drumming in his throat._

 _Drunken slurs and curses filled whatever space he had to breath, followed by the unmistakable snap of leather meeting skin. The cold metallic jingle of a belt buckle burned itself into his brain.  
_

 _It was Dean. He knew from how quiet whoever was being hurt was. Dean never cried, he never screamed. He was like a soldier, like Rambo. Tough and cold.  
_

 _He wanted to be like Dean, he wished he'd been brave enough, bigger. Instead he messed up, and hid. Now Dean was taking the brunt of his actions._

 _It was so loud, he could feel voices pulsing through his veins._

 _It was all his fault. They said quietly, but the bitter harsh kind of quiet. Like Martha when she warned him to shut up, if he had listened this wouldn't be happening._

 _Something warm filled his mouth, it tasted like a penny... The cheek inside his mouth began to burn, along with the tears streaking down his face. He folded his hands, so tightly he was sure his knuckles were turning white. The words Castiel had told him came out quickly under his breath.  
_

 _"Now I lay me down to sleep-"  
_

 _He didn't know any others, not like the ones Castiel knew, that were too long and had too many funny words. But then again Castiel was older, he practiced harder, he prayed every night. His breath hitched as he started again, hoping he prayed enough for God to listen._

 _A moment passed, then another, and Dean's quiet ragged breaths could be heard through the wood of the door. But the belt Sam could still feel stinging his thy was silent._

 _Light flooded the room, so bright, so bright it burned and he had to squint. Looking up, he expected to see his brother, coming to collect him, only instead he saw nothing but a dark shadow looming over him, much too tall. Yellow eyes flicked open, and steeling on him.  
_

 _"Dean!"_

"Dean!"

His eyes snapped open, nothing but the ceiling to help him remember where he was. He fumbled with the covers, tossing them aside and standing upright in the void of a room.

"-Sammy," He yawned, following his baby brothers soft cries across the room and into the bottom of the bunk bed he and Cas has opted to share.

Slowly he began to make out Sam's thrashing form through the grainy film draped over his head, but he could barely tell for a second if he was awake or not yet. When it dawned on him that Sam was still caught in that limbo place, between dreaming and reality. Nothing made sense and everything was out too get you. He realized this as Sam's fist suddenly came flying toward his face. For a just turned eleven year old his baby brother could pack it, even with just a brush to the jaw.

He gripped Sam's shoulders, as he attempted it seemed to knock his head off. Sam wasn't seeing him at all, Sam was seeing someone else, and he knew exactly who. Because only one person had ever tormented them enough to warrant nightmares. True nightmares that ran his blood cold and sent your heart drumming up your throat.

"S'mmy, wake up kid, it's me, it's Dean."

A shadow appeared behind him, he felt the eyes. He turned to see said eyes staring at him, icy blue illuminated by the moon bleeding through the curtains. He stared at Cas's upside down form, leaned over the edge of the top bunk, looking much more like a vampire bat than a boy.

"Light," Cas said, voice thick with sleep. It wasn't a question or a statement, simply Cas's sleep hazed brain making sure Dean knew he was about to send up a flare his foster parents were gonna see. Unless Sammy screaming hadn't tipped them off enough.

Nevertheless he felt himself nod, and listened as Cas's socked feet hit the floor, sending the ladder hooked to the side of their bed a complete disregard of use.

In another moment light flooded the room, he winced, blinking it away, taking in his little brothers stilled form entirely. Sam's chest heaved, his red rimmed hazel eyes were glassy, but in a beat the life came rushing back to them.

"De'n."

He tugged on his baby sleeve, pulling him close and wrapping him in a hug. He grit his teeth, feeling his heart ache as Sam buried his face into his sleep shirt, heaving a shaky breath.

"It's alright Bitch," He smirked, no heat in his words.

"Jerk," He murmured back pitifully.

A few more shaky breaths, until the boy pulled away, his face still puffy from crying. He wiped his sleeve across his face, sniffing away anything left.

He sat back, ready to get Sam and Cas back in bed, when he heard the burst of the door swinging open, slamming into the wall, close to where Cas stood. He met his older brothers wide eyes, set on John who stood in the doorway, who's own dark eyes took in the situation. He knew a guy once like John, a foster father who's name he'd long forgotten, a guy from the army. He used to make 'em wake up at 4 and do push ups in the front yard before school.

John looked over at Cas, who stood flattened in the wall to avoid getting pummeled. His brother looked like a deer in headlights, and John might as well have been a monster truck.

He gulped, as Mary slide in beside him, her face softer, less panicked. She strode over to them smiling softly, eyes sympathetic. It made him want to crawl the wall, how close she got. He hated it when they got too close, the nice ones that is, the closer it got to more they seemed to realize how much of a mess they were. That, that and the way she knelt down, and reached out to touch Sam's shoulder, it reminded him of something he'd rather not think about then.

"We're good," Dean spoke, keeping his voice trained, any trace of softness he'd just carried for his brother had vanished, and nothing but bitterness shone through now.

Mary frowned, her lips stretching into a thin line. His eyes followed her hand, that still hovered slightly, as if she wanted nothing more to shove him aside and get to Sam herself. His felt his ears go hot just thinking about it. Then, she did, she moved close and ran her fingers across Sam's bangs, his little brother stiffened, he felt it.

He barely blinked, before he felt his fingers wrapped stiffly around her wrist, clamping down with enough force to get his ignored message across. He felt the bones beneath her skin rub against one another, and her soft eyes snapped to his, in shock, fear? He didn't know. Her lips parted, and she yelped.

He jerked his hand back, shoving it under his leg, knowing right away he'd just made a mistake. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes darted to John, who stood across the room still with his focus on Cas, who had moved no undoubtedly a couple inches away.

"I got it," He said bitterly, but no where near as sharp as before, letting his facade melt away slowly in hopes of forgiveness. He didn't like the way she was still looking at him, he couldn't place it, the way she seemed to be seeing through him. He looked away, finding the hem in the bed spread. There was a knot coming loose, he tugged at it, twisting it around his finger.

He could still feel her eyes.

"Dean-?"

"I got it!"

"But I can-?"

"He's mine dammit!"

Sam flinched, his baby brother drew his eyes away from Mary entirely, staring up at him as if he was about to be beheaded. That look made his stomach twist. He ground on his teeth, looking back up at Mary who was staring at him still with that look. She didn't seem sad anymore, or scared. Her jaw was clenched, maybe she was biting something back.

She wrapped her robe tighter around her shoulders, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ears. Then, to his amazement, she smiled.

"Let's go downstairs and grab a bite, huh?"

* * *

 **Sorry if this sucks, its like 3 in the morning here, and that would actually be early for me considering, but I haven't slept in two days... My dad got me a new copy of the Outsiders and so I read that, and then re-watched the movie, and now I've been binging all the actors other stuff. :)  
**

 **Please leave a review, and there might be another slightly long pause in between this chapter and the next, because I'm still re-writing the outline. If you guys have any input for where you might want to story to develop or change, or any old stuff you'd wished I touched more on, please put in the reviews. Thanks new and old readers of this series for dealing with my ADD.**


End file.
